The Imposters
"The Imposters" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in March of 2019. Imposters of Gummy Cow!, Rh390110478 and MarioFan2009 are attempting to kill MarioFan2009 and Rh390110478. How will their plan work? Script WARNING: The story might have swearing. It starts off with MarioFan2009 reading a newspaper that says "THE FIRESTAR ARC IN PRODUCTION CONFORMED BY RH390110478!". MarioFan2009: Gosh... I can't wait to see this! It is gonna be great! He drinks some coffee. MarioFan2009: Welp, right now I am currently a waitin'... It then shows the outside of his house. On the other end is AsphaltianOof watching TV in Sunny Funny's house. Sunny Funny angrily comes into the room, grabs the remote and turns off the TV. AsphaltianOof: HEY!! The best scene was coming on! Sunny Funny: I DON'T CARE!! Get up you lazy no good for nothing Patrick Star rip off of a blockhead! AsphaltianOof: Hey! Sunny Funny: While I was in the kitchen, I accidentally left the oven on starting a fire that burnt half of the furnace in the house! AsphaltianOof: And? Sunny Funny: BE USEFUL!! At least help out with fixing something just for once! AsphaltianOof: (Gets up) But how? I ain't a construction worker... Sunny Funny: Well at least just paint the burnt walls! AsphaltianOof: Oh nope nope nope no... uh uh... Sunny Funny then goes to him from behind and kicks him in the rear end. AsphaltianOof: Ouch! Sunny Funny: ARE YOU GONNA DO IT OR DO I HAVE TO KICK YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE?! AsphaltianOof: FINE!! Buckaroo was right about you being a flower bitch! Sunny Funny then throws a sprite can on his head giving him a headache. Sunny Funny: STOP INSULTING ME AND GET GOING!! AsphaltianOof: Yes mam... He goes into kitchen lazily with a huge headache on his head. It shows AsphaltianOof in the kitchen. AsphaltianOof: Stupid Menace of a flower! How the hell am I gonna get this fixed?! Hmmm... It shows in his mind of him dreaming about TV, Movies, Shows, Cartoons and other stuff like that. An idea symbol comes on his head AsphaltianOof: I got it! He rushes to get some paint, a sprite and a dynamite for some reason... AsphaltianOof: She wants to be bossy eh? I'll show her! He then paints all over the wall saying: "SUNNY FUNNY'S A FLOWER BITCH!!" and on the bottom saying "Buckaroo did this!". AsphaltianOof: Hahahahaha! He then opens the microwave, spills some sprite in it and lights up the dynamite while putting it in the latter. He zip runs off turning on the TV. Suddenly, a large explosion is heard... Sunny Funny is seen rushing downstairs to the noise. When she goes to the kitchen, her face turns worried to a horrified expression. Sunny Funny: WHA?! WHO DID THIS!!! UGGGGHHHHH AAAASSSSSPPPPPP!!! She quickly goes back to the living room to catch AsphaltianOof watching TV. Sunny Funny: AH HA! Caught you in the act! AsphaltianOof: What do you mean? Sunny Funny: You destroyed the kitchen DID YOU?! AsphaltianOof: No, Buckaroo did it. Sunny Funny: LIES! If he'd do it he would have been in the kitchen! I sent you in the kitchen so you where the one who did it! AsphaltianOof: Yes. Sunny Funny: WHY YOU!! COME HERE!! AsphaltianOof: AHHHHHHH!!! Sunny Funny is seen chasing AsphaltianOof around the house. In the kitchen through a window shows the shadows of MarioFan2009, Rh390110478 and Gummy Cow!. When they sneak past a corner, they are actually revealed to be imposters. Mar!oFan2009: OH BOY THIS PLACE LOOKS GREAT LET'S GO INSIDE SHALL WE PLEASE?! Gummi Cow!: Shut the fuck up! We must find our original counterparts and kill them! That is what Onion Cream requested us to do! Rh390!!0478: Yeah! Now shut up! MarioFan2009's house is only a few miles away! Mar!oFan2009: OK OK OK!!! The three then go sneak past Sunny Funny's house and go to MarioFan2009's house. Rh390!!0478: There it is... now we shall get in and kill our first victim! Gummi Cow!: Alrighty dodger! Mar!oFan2009: OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY LET'S GO LET'S GOOOOO!!! Rh390!!0478 then hits him in the head with a bat. Rh390!!0478: SHUT THE FUCK UP!! They go to a window and cut it open with a glass cutter. Gummi Cow!: Ok, MarioFan2009 is our first victim. We must take him out silently and quietly. Mar!oFan2009: ME?! Gummi Cow!: NO!! Mar!oFan2009: OH... Rh390!!0478: Good, now let's get going! The two go upstairs to find nobody. MarioFan2009 is downstairs watching TV. MarioFan2009: (Grabs remote and turns off TV) Well... I'm just gonna go outside for walk and meet Gummy Cow! and Rh390110478. He gets up from the couch, grabs his car keys and heads outside. He closes the door which Mar!oFan2009, Rh390!!0478 and Gummi Cow! hear. Mar!oFan2009: AHHHHHH WHAT WAS THAT?! Gummi Cow!: I think the 2009 bitch left... Rh390!!0478: Well come on! Let's get going then! They go outside and follow MarioFan2009. Gummi Cow!: What an asshole... making SML "fan" stories... fuck him! Mar!oFan2009: HE LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE I MIGHT HAVE SEEN BEFORE!!! Rh390!!0478: Can you stop screaming JUST FOR ONCE?! Mar!oFan2009: OK! Gummi Cow!: Let's go guys! We are wasting time! The imposters go follow MarioFan2009 while he knocks on Rh390110478's front door. While entering Rh390110478's house when allowed, Mar!oFan2009 attempts to throw a stick at MarioFan2009 but fails miserably. Rh390!!0478: What the hell was that?! Mar!oFan2009: I TIRED!! Gummi Cow!: No you didn't! That was such a stupid pass! Anyways, stay here. We will get the two! Mar!oFan2009: OK!!! Gummi Cow! and Rh390!!0478 go to the front door. They knock on it and wait to hit Rh390110478 in the head. However, Rh390110478 opens the door fully hitting Gummi Cow! and Rh390!!0478 in their faces. Rh390110478: Huh... must have been a ding dong ditch prank... He closes the door. Gummi Cow!: Damnit my nose hurts! Rh390!!0478: Mine too! We gotta get rid of that nuisance right now! Mar!oFan2009 then comes. Mar!oFan2009: HOW ARE YOU DOING?! Rh390!!0478: I thought I told you to stay in the bushes! Gummi Cow!: Yeah! Get the fuck back in there! Mar!oFan2009: OK!!! He runs back to the bushes with excitement. Rh390!!0478: I got a plan. Come here... He whispers into Gummi Cow!'s ear. The next scene shows Rh390110478 in the kitchen getting a snack. Rh390!!0478 and Gummi Cow! sees him through the vents they are in. Gummi Cow!: When do we drop the dynamite? Rh390!!0478: When he is getting his cheeseburger. Gummi Cow!: Ok! Rh390110478 is seen getting his cheeseburger out of the fridge. He puts it in the microwave and goes back to the living room waiting. Rh390!!0478 is seen opening the microwave, putting in a dynamite in the cheeseburger and closes it again resetting the timer. He goes under a table where him and Gummi Cow! are hiding. The timer on the microwave is done while the two imposters laugh. Rh390110478: Mm m mm! Can't wait to eat this burger! He takes the cheeseburger out of the microwave. However, the dynamite slips out with some cheese and lettuce on it. Rh390!!0478 goes to grab the dynamite in anger and looks at it. It's line then goes into the dynamite. Rh390!!0478: Oh sh--- Suddenly, a loud explosion occurs. In the living room... MarioFan2009 is seen watching TV while Rh390110478 is seen about to eat his cheeseburger. When he takes a bite, he quickly gets his mouth out of it. Rh390110478: OUCH!! MarioFan2009: What's wrong? Rh390110478: This burger is too hot! I only put the timer to 35 seconds! MarioFan2009: Huh... strange... The next scene shows Rh390!!0478 and Gummi Cow holding an anvil while in the vents Mar!oFan2009 then comes. Mar!oFan2009: HEY GUYS!!! Gummi Cow!: AHHH! He drops the anvil and a loud crash is heard. Rh390110478: What was that?! MarioFan2009: I don't know! Sounded like a loud crash noise... Rh390110478: Must have been from outside... A hole is seen behind the couch where Rh390!!0478, Gummi Cow! and Mar!oFan2009 are seen. Pissed off, Rh390!!0478 grabs Mar!oFan2009 and beats him up. Gummi Cow! (Whispering): Keep doing that! That motherfucker deserves it for ruining the plan!! The final scene shows Rh390!!0478 and Gummi Cow! placing dynamite all over Rh390110478's house while Mar!oFan2009 looks at it in excitement. Rh390!!0478: I'm through fooling around! We are gonna blast the two to hell! Gummi Cow!: Me too! Fuck MarioFan2009, fuck Rh390110478 and fuck their bullshit of stories! Mar!oFan2009: OH GOODY GOODY!! After finishing placing the dynamite, Gummi Cow! lights up a match and ignites the line while the three run off. All three of them hide in a bush while laughing menacingly. The dynamite explodes and it sends the house flying to the imposters. It lands on the imposters crushing them. Rh390110478 opens the door to find nothing outside. Rh390110478: What the hell is up with all the ruckus?! Ugh! This better be last time this happens or I am calling the police! He closes the door in anger. Meanwhile, the three crushed imposters come out of a sewage hole. Rh390!!0478: Fuck this... I am done. Gummi Cow!: Me too! Mar!oFan2009: THAT WAS FUN!!! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!! Rh390!!0478: NO! Along comes Frida and she sees the three. Frida: Hey Rh390110478, MarioFan2009 and Gummy Cow! What are you doing outside? Gummi Cow!: LISTEN HERE WOMAN!! WE ARE NOT THE ORIGINAL OF WHAT YOU JUST SAID! WE ARE EVIL IMPOSTERS!! Rh390!!0478: Yeah! Now fuck off! Mar!oFan2009: I like cheeessseee! Frida: You are imposters huh? Well in that case... She puts on her goggles and fires lasers at them. Rh390!!0478: FUUUUCCCCKKK!! Gummi Cow!: RUN BITCH RUN!! Th two run away but Mar!oFan2009 stays. Mar!oFan2009: This is fun!! Gummi Cow! quickly grabs Mar!oFan2009 by the hand. It shows the three imposters being chased by Frida while she is firing laser beams at them and it irises out. ---------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ---------------------- Trivia * This is the first time that Frida has appeared in a MarioFan2009 story. * This marks the first appearances of Rh390!!0478, Gummi Cow! and Mar!oFan2009 Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Mar!oFan2009 Episodes Category:Rh390!!0478 Episodes Category:Gummi Cow! Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes